Many different types of work machines or other vehicles utilize radio transmissions or other wireless means to allow a user to communicate with a third party located remotely from the user. One common form of wireless communication is a CB radio. A CB radio has a transceiver that transmits and receives wireless signals through an antenna. A CB radio frequently has a microphone that allows the user to selectively transmit audio signals through the CB. Many CB radios have a microphone with a push button positioned on the microphone to allow the user to both hold the microphone at a location that will observe the user's voice and allow the user to selectively engage the push button to transmit the audio signal through the transceiver.
The transceiver frequently has a speaker that plays any audio signals received by the transceiver through the antenna when the transceiver is powered on and the push button is not engaged. Accordingly, the CB radio often requires some use of at least one of the user's hands. In many work machines, using the CB radio causes the user to at least partially release part of the controls of the work machine.